


And I You.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This was for a friend's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: It is (Y/N)'s birthday and her lover, Ivar has a special gift for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend, ateliefloresdaprimavera's birthday! Enjoy

Your father had been a dear friend to King Ragnar, meaning you have grown up with his sons. Out of the five sons, you have always been closer to Ivar. When your father had died Ivar stayed by your side the whole time. It was very uncharacteristic to those who only know the youngest Lothbrok son to be stubborn and ruthless. Towards you, Ivar was kind and caring. It only seemed as romantic feelings grew during your time of grieving. You two have been courted for sometime now, although no one but Aslaug knows. The main reason the relationship has been kept a secret was due to you only being a blacksmith’s daughter. You feel as though Ivar can not be known to be courting a blacksmith’s daughter for he is a prince.   
A knock on your home door broke you from your thoughts, and you stand and head for it. As you open the door and Ivar is at the door, with a kind smile you open the door wide for him. Crawling in, Ivar heads for the stools at your small table. Once he is settled and you have closed the door, your lover hold his hand out for you. You place your hand in his and he pulls you in front of him, and places his hands on your waist.  
“Mother wanted me to tell you, she has a feast set for tonight for you.”  
Tilting your head, you look down at Ivar. “Why for me?”  
“Have you gone mad, Woman? It is the day you were born, no?” Ivar raise his eyebrows.  
“Oh, by Gods that is right! Queen Aslaug does not have to plan a feast for me, it is only a birthday. Please tell your mother that it i-”  
Ivar cuts you off, “no. This feast will happen, and you will be coming. You deserve it, My Sweet.”  
Knowing that your secret lover will not take no as an answer, you sigh and finally give in. Giving you triumphant grin, Ivar leans up towards you. Sensing what he wants, you lean down and press your lips to his lightly. After a few blissful seconds, Ivar pulls away and looks at you.   
“I have a surprise for you at the feast as well, therefore you better not lie to me.”  
“Have I ever lied to you, Ivar?”  
He gives you a sweet smile, something he only shows you. “Never, for you will always be loyal to me, will you not?”  
Leaning down to place a small kiss to the side of his mouth, you respond. “Of course, My Prince.”  
Ivar is just staring at you for a moment before sighing. “I have to head to the training ground. My brothers are most likely waiting for me to come and train with them.”  
You move away from him, and watch as he drops himself from his stool. “Be careful, try not to kill one of them.”  
Your lover gives a laugh before he crawls out of the home, you closing the door behind him. Once the door is closed, you look around the room and decide to clean a while. The whole time you were cleaning, you wondered what Ivar’s surprise was going to be. At first you think it might be new jewelry, something he often spoils you with. Once you had thought of a multiple things, you decide to try and stop guessing.  
It was soon time for the feast and you began to get ready. Since Ivar had came and told you that it is meant for you, you decide to dress elegantly. Walking towards the area you have your clothing strung up, you began to scan for a dress. You grab two that you thought would be best, and lay them on your bed. As you stand in front of the two dresses, you look between them. Heaving a sigh, you run a hand over your face.  
As you remove your hands, you finally pick one. The gown you have chosen was a beautiful deep red with corset ties on the front. Aslaug had given you the dress, a gift to thank you for loving her son. Carefully you put the dress on and tightened the ties on the front, and turn to fix your hair. You a section of your hair and braid it, wrapping it around to form a mocking circlet. Once you have your hair pinned in place and finished, you grab a necklace and place it around your neck. Finishing up with getting ready, you head to leave.   
Leaving your home, you wrap furs around your form to protect your body from the cold air. Walking towards the grand hall, you walk shiver periodically. As you reach the doors, you push it open and get hit with warm air. You walk in and take off your fur, draping it over a small bench in the corner. The hall is already full of bodies, people drinking, talking, and dancing. You walk towards the table which holds the Queen and her sons. As you make your way towards the table, you are greeted by people and get birthday wishes. Reaching the royal family, you smile at them and sit beside Ivar, who saved you a seat.   
Aslaug is the first to greet you. “Evening, (Y/N). I do hope you are have a grand burðar-dagr.”  
“I am. I must thank you, My Queen-”  
“I told you before, call me Aslaug.” She interrupts you.  
Smiling at her, you nod your head in apology. “I must thank you, Aslaug. For you did not have to plan a feast for me, but you did.  
Leaning over Ivar, Aslaug lays her hand over yours. “Of course I had to, My Dear. You are apart of this family, no matter if you are related by blood or not.”  
The boys agree with their mother, and they all give you birthday wishes. You give them your thanks, and look off at those enjoying their time. Ivar soon gets your attention and you two began to talk.   
Leaning close to him, you speak softly. “Am I allowed to hear what my gift is?”  
“Not yet.” He gives you a grin and tips his head back to finish off his mead.  
You all start to have a conversation together, multiple topics being spoken about. The people playing the music everyone is dancing to began to play your favorite song. You quietly hum the song, and tap your fingers to the beat.   
Seeing your reaction to the song being played, Hvitserk speaks up. “Would you like to go and dance with me, (Y/N)?”   
You wanted to say yes, but Ivar’s fingers that are placed on your thigh under the table tighten. Aslaug looks over at you out of the corner of her eye, telling you to make the right decision.  
Giving Hvitserk a kind smile, you answer him. “Oh no, thank you for the request though.”   
Upon hearing your response, Ivar loosens his grip on your thigh and began to softly stock again. Hvitserk just says all is well, and you all grow back into your conversation. As you and Ubbe began to speak about his bow that you are fixing, Ivar leans over towards his mother. Nothing odd about it, till Aslaug stands up and Ivar pats your thigh before dropping off the bench. The two conversations that were going stop and you four look towards the two.  
“Now where are they off to?” Ubbe spoke for you all.   
Shrugging his shoulders, Sigurd speaks next. “I do not have a clue.”  
Deciding that they will be back soon, you all go back to your conversations. Soon all four of you are sharing jokes and laughing. After you all calm down from a current joke Ubbe had shared, you hear Aslaug clear her throat. The band stops and everyone gets quiet and looks over at her.   
She waits for all noises to die before she speaks. “As we all know, to nights feast was for our dear (Y/N). For it is her burðar-dagr, and due to her kindness to all of us; I felt as though it is the best for us to do. I am to hope that she is having a lovely night, and if she is not; I do hope dearly that this next announcement makes it better.”  
Once Aslaug finishes speaking, Ivar comes in. You smile as you see him using his crutches, something he said he would never use again. He drags himself towards his mother, stopping to stand in front of the thrones with her.   
As he steadies himself with the crutches, Ivar looks over at you. “As you all know, (Y/N) and I have always been close to one another. Time went on, and things in our life had occurred. These events drew us closer, and our feeling grew as well. Before long, we fell in love, and I had asked her to be mine. We had decided to keep it from everyone was due to her idiotic thoughts.  
“She believes that she does not deserve me for she is only a blacksmith’s daughter. But she is very wrong, for it is I who does not deserve her. We may be from different lives, but I want mine to become hers, and hers to become mine. Thus meaning-” He holds his hand out towards you, wanting you to stand and get beside him.   
Once your hand is in his and you are beside him, Aslaug helps him move his body. She waves Ubbe over to help her hold him up. Being held up, Ivar is down on one knee, Ubbe keeping his body up. Ivar is looking up at you, and you can see his eyes grow glassy.   
Ivar reaches behind him and grabs something from his trousers. “My Sweet, I want our lives to become one. Will you, (Y/N) become my kván?”   
He releases your hand and opens the small wooden box, revealing a golden band with a beautiful white stone.   
Giving a noise mixed between a laugh and sob, you answer him. “Of course, Ivar. I would be honored.”  
Leaning down, you press your lip against his. Ubbe lets go of Ivar’s body, and you hold him up. The sound of everyone cheering and celebrating the engagement is muffled. The only thing that seems real to you is the feeling of Ivar’s lips against your and his body against yours. As you two pull away, you see Ivar has tears in his eyes, just like you.   
“Ek elska þik.”  
“And I you.”


End file.
